Apply the distributive property to create an equivalent expression. $\dfrac15(15+10k) =$
Answer: Let's distribute the ${\dfrac15}$ to each of the terms inside of the parentheses. $\phantom{=}{\dfrac15}(15 + 10k)$ $={\dfrac15}(15)+{\dfrac15}(10k)$ $=3+2k$